deaf boy
by min gula
Summary: Pertemuan lewat sebuah pulpen, lalu yugyeom mulai menyukai bambam dan hanya berbicara lewat sticky note dan yugyeom yang baru mengetahui kekurangan bambam - bad summary - yugbam/yugyeom x bambam (got7) - langsung tamat


Tittle : deaf boy

Cast : yugyeom x bambam (yugbam)

Genre : tentuin sendiri

.

.

.

Typo bertebaran.

Sulit dipahami.

Alur ga jelas.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

Hari pertama

Seorang pria berbadan mungil duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Ia sibuk membaca buku dan terlihat juga beberapa tumpukan buku di sampingnya. Setiap hari pria itu selalu melakukan aktifitas yang sama setiap harinya. Ia biasa berada disana pukul jam tiga sampai jam 4 sore.

Bambam itulah nama pria tersebut. Ia memang senang menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk sekedar membaca buku – sendirian – ditaman.

Waktu menunjukan pukul empat sore. Saatnya bambam pergi dari tempatnya, ia membereskan beberapa bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. pada jam yang sama juga, pria yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari dirinnya duduk di bangku yang sama. Ia memperhatikan aktivitas yang dilakukan bambam. Bambam pun kemudian pergi setelah memasukan buku bukunya.

Setelah kepergian bambam, pria itu melihat sebuah pulpen tertinggal disana, ia mengambil pulpen itu dan memanggil bambam.

"permisi." Tapi bambam tak menjawab panggilan pria tersebut karena bambam memakai earphone. Akhirnya pria itu memasukan pulpennya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"aku akan mengembalikan pulpen ini padanya besok. Aku pikir dia sering berada disini setiap hari." Ucapnya.

Hari kedua.

Kim yugyeom. sebuah name tag melekat pada jas sekolah yang di pakai oleh seorang pria penemu pulpen milik bambam. Ia melihat pulpen itu lalu pandangannya ia alihkan kedepan melihat sang pemilik pulpen yang sedang duduk di bangku yang sama. Ia melihat bambam sibuk dengan buku bukunya dan juga earphone yang menempel pada kedua telinganya. Bambam terlihat sedang mendengarkan musik.

Dengan langkah yang cukup berani yugyeom berjalan menghampiri bambam, ia kemudian duduk disamping bambam. Ia melirik bambam dengan ekor matanya. Dilihatnya bambam terus saja terfokus pada buku yang sedang ia baca.

"permisi." Panggil yugyeom.

Tidak ada jawaban, yugyeom tersadar kalau bambam sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu lewat earphonenya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengganggu aktifitas orang yang ada disampingnya itu.

Yugyeom kemudian melihat sebuah sticky note yang berada di atas tumpukan buku – disamping –bambam. Ia kemudian membuka isi tasnya dan mengambil sticky note miliknya. Ia menuliskan beberapa kata disana. Kemudian disimpanlah sticky note tersebut di atas tumpukan buku tersebut.

Yugyeom kemudian mengetukan jarinya di atas buku tersebut. Bambam melihat sang pemilik jari, ia kemudian menutup buku yang sedang ia baca. Bambam hanya melihat yugyeom dan belum sadar dengan pesan yang di tulis yugyeom. yugyeom yang sadar akan hal itu, ia menunjuk tumpukan buku yang ada disamping bambam. Bambam melihat tumpukan buku tersebut dan kemudian melihat ada pesan disana. Ia mengambil sticky note tersebut dan membacanya.

'permisi' itulah isi pesan tersebut.

Bambam tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia kemudian mengambil sticky note miliknya. Ia pun mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana. Di tempelkannya sticky note tersebut tepat di sebelah yugyeom. yugyeom kemudian membaca isi pesannya.

'ya?'

Setelah melihat isi pesan tersebut, yugyeom melihat bambam, ia tak percaya jika bambam membalas pesannya dengan sticky note juga.

"menarik." Itulah kesan pertama saat yugyeom mendapatkan sebuah balasan pesan. Yugyeom pun mulai membalas pesan itu kembali dan menempelkannya di atas buku milik bambam.

'aku ingin mengembalikan barangmu yang tertinggal.'

'barang apa?' balas bambam. Entah kenapa, mereka menjadi saling membalas sticky note satu sama lain.

Yugyeom kemudian membuka isi tasnya kembali dan mengambil pulpen yang ia temukan kemarin sore. Tak lupa ia menulis sebuah pesan.

'ini punyamu?' ucap yugyeom.

'ya ini punyaku, terimakasih sudah mengembalikannya.' Ucap bambam, ia kemudian tersenyum kepada yugyeom.

Yugyeom pun tersenyum juga kepada bambam. Setelah itu bambam mulai merapihkan beberapa bukunya, itu berarti waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, dan ia harus pulang. Sebelum pulang bambam menuliskan note terakhir untuk yugyeom.

'aku harus pulang. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku dan juga aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali besok.'

Bambam pun pergi tanpa menunggu balasan lainnya dari yugyeom.

Yugyeom yang masih memegang note tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil melihat bambam yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh dari hadapannya.

"aku akan kembali besok."

Hari ketiga.

Yugyeom dengan sengaja datang ke taman itu. Ia sudah melihat bambam sedang duduk disana bersama buku dan juga earphone yang selalu terpasang di telingannya.

Ia kemudian duduk disamping bambam, bambam sadar jika yang duduk disampingnya itu adalah yugyeom. ia tersenyum kepada yugyeom, tiba tiba saja wajah yugyeom terlihat sangat merah. Ia mencoba menutup wajahnya dengan menundukan kepalanya dan pura pura mengambil sticky note.

Setelah menemukan barang yang ia cari, yugyeom mulai menuliskan kembali sebuah pesan untuk bambam. Ditempelkannya sticky note tersebut disamping bambam.

'hi.' Ucap yugyeom. bambam membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Yugyeom kemudian menulis sebuah pesan baru.

'bolehkah aku duduk disini?'

Bambam kemudian mengambil sticky note miliknya di dalam tas. Setelah menemukannya Ia menuliskan beberapa kata disana dan menempelkannya di samping yugyeom.

'tentu.' Ia pun tersenyum kembali.

Yugyeom tersenyum karena senang. Ia bahkan tidak tau mengapa ia sangat senang saat bambam mengijinkannya duduk disamping dia.

Yugyeom kemudian menuliskan pesan kembali.

'aku tau ini sangat aneh, kita berbicara selama dua hari namun aku tak tau siapa namamu.'

Bambam tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan dari yugyeom. lalu dibalasnya pesan tersebut.

'kau bisa memanggilku bambam.'

'oh hai bambam, dan kau bisa memanggilku yugyeom.'

Setelah tau nama masing masing, bambam dan yugyeom mulai berbicara tentang kesukaan dan juga kesibukan masing masing. Dan tentu saja mereka berbicara lewat sebuah sticky note. Itulah yang menarik diantara mereka.

Mereka ternyata lahir di tahun yang sama. Namun yang membedakan diantara mereka adalah bambam lulus satu tahun lebih cepat di banding yugyeom.

Setiap harinya, yugyeom selalu mengunjungi taman hanya untuk bisa mengobrol bersama bambam, kadang yugyeom membelikan bambam sebuah cappuccino yang ia beli dalam perjalan menuju taman.

Yugyeom pun jadi sering mengunjungi toko buku hanya untuk membeli sticky note. Aneh, tapi mereka berdua mengobrol hanya melalui media tersebut. Diantara mereka tak ada yang berani untuk membuka suara masing masing.

Sebenarnya yugyeom sudah memiliki ketertarikan pada bambam atau mungkin menaruh sebuah perasaan pada saat ia pertama kali melihat senyum bambam, namun ia tak tau apakah bambam memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya atau hanya menganggapnya seorang teman.

Hari ini adalah hari ke ke 14 dimana yugyeom – selalu – menemani bambam. Dan di hari ini juga yugyeom akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada bambam.

Seperti hari biasanya, yugyeom duduk disamping bambam dan memberikan sebuah cappuccino untuknya, bambam kemudian melepaskan earphone yang ia pakai.

Yugyeom tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada bambam, ia bahkan takut jika ia jujur, bambam akan pergi dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi.

'hi.' Itulah pesan pertama yang di terima bambam.

'ya?' balas bambam.

'aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.'

'tentang apa?' balas bambam sambil meminum cappucino yang yugyeom berikan.

'tentang perasaanku selama ini.' Membaca balasan tersebut bambam hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian yugyeom memberikannya sebuah pesan baru.

'aku menyukaimu bambam.' Bambam membaca pesan itu. Ia terlihat bingung untuk membalas pesan dari yugyeom.

Yugyeom melihat bambam yang hanya terdiam dan tak membalas pesannya, terlihat semakin cemas. Ia takut jika bambam akan menolaknya dan berkata tidak. Bambam kemudian menulis sebuah pesan untuk yugyeom.

'lalu?' ucap bambam.

Yugyeom terlihat ragu untuk membalas pesan bambam.

'maukah kau menjadi pacarku.' Tulis yugyeom.

Bambam membulatkan matanya saat membaca isi pesan tersebut, ia kemudian tersenyum lalu membalas pesan dari yugyeom.

'aku tak akan menjawabnya, tetapi kau yang akan menyimpulkan dan memutuskannya sendiri apakah aku akan menjadi pacarmu atau tidak.' Sebuah pesan yang cukup panjang yang diterima oleh yugyeom. tetapi yugyeom tidak mengerti apa maksud isi pesan tersebut. Bambam kemudian menempelkan kembali earphonenya, tetapi ia membagi sebelah earphonenya untuk yugyeom. yugyeom kemudian menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan bambam agar earphone yang ia gunakan tidak lepas. Bambam kemudian terlihat seperti akan memutar sebuah lagu.

Yugyeom mencoba mendengar baik baik lagu yang akan di putar oleh bambam. 'hening' itulah yang terjadi saat itu, yugyeom tak mendengar lagu apapun. Ia kemudian menunggu sampai satu menit, setelah satu menit ia melepaskan earphonenya dan menatap wajah bambam. Bambam tersenyum dan menullis sebuah pesan untuk yugyeom.

'apa yang kau dengar?' ucap bambam.

'aku tak mendengar apapun.' Bambam kemudian tersenyum kembali.

'itulah yang aku dengar setiap hari.' Yugyeom tak percaya setelah membaca pesan dari bambam.

'sejak kapan?' tanya yugyeom dengan raut wajah yang berbeda.

'sejak aku kecil, aku terlahir dengan telinga yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik dan aku pun tidak bisa berbicara seperti orang lain.'

Yugyeom terdiam menatap wajah bambam setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Dilihat orang yang ada di depannya itu, matanya mulai berkaca kaca mencoba menahan air matanya. Perasaan yugyeom pada saat itu sangat kasihan melihat bambam.

Yugyeom berpikir jika bambam menghabiskan waktunya didalam kesunyian, ia tidak bisa mendengar suara burung di pagi hari, suara keramaian mobil di siang hari atau pun suara jangkrik dimalam hari. Tanpa sadar yugyeom memeluk bambam dengan sangat erat.

Bambam hanya diam saat yugyeom mulai memeluknya, entah kenapa ia ingin menangis. Ia berpikir jika yugyeom tau yang sebenarnya, yugyeom akan pergi dan tidak bisa menerima keadaan bambam. Bambam mulai menangis, ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia menangis didalam pelukan yugyeom.

"menangislah, itu akan lebih baik." Ucap yugyeom, namun bambam tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, yugyeom membiarkan bambam tenang untuk sementara waktu. Bambam hanya menundukan kepalanya menunggu keputusan yang akan yugyeom buat.

Yugyeom hanya melihat sticky note dan memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang, ia kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana. Diberikannya pesan tersebut kepada bambam.

Bambam menerima pesannya dan mulai membacanya.

'aku akan tetap jadi pacarmu.' Bambam tak percaya dengan isi pesan tersebut.

'kenapa? Aku tuli dan juga tidak bisa bicara. Apa kau tidak malu?' balas bambam.

'tidak, aku menyukaimu karena kekuranganmu. Jadi jangan pernah menolak perasaanku.'

Belum sempat membalas pesan dari yugyeom, bambam meneria pesan baru.

'aku mohon, jadilah milikku.'

Bambam mulai tersenyum kembali, raut wajahnya kini terlihat sangat senang. Ia membalas pesan dari yugyeom.

'aku milikmu kim yugyeom.'

.

.

.

Tamat

Ceritanya ga jelas, sulit di pahami atau mungkin ga rame... banget... yeee...

Setelah sekian lama hiatus karena sibuk kuliah, aku mencoba nulis ff lagi. Sebenernya ini cerita dari tugas UAS kuliah aku tapi castnya aja yang di ganti hahaha :'D /ga penting/

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca ff ini. Semoga berkah. Dimohon untuk reviewnya, seorang author tak bisa hidup tanpa review dan masukan dari kalian... /bow/


End file.
